


Pencil

by PrinceJenoEyesmiles



Series: Soft JaemJen [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Lee Jeno, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, Jaemin is kinda a perv here, Jaemin just Loves Jeno, Jaemin kinda has a bit of a kink with Jeno biting stuff, Lee Jeno Wears Glasses, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Confident Gay, Possessive Na Jaemin, Renhyuck is you squint, Shy Lee Jeno, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, Sweet Lee Jeno, hyuck nocks some brain cells into Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/pseuds/PrinceJenoEyesmiles
Summary: Jeno is the new kid, he comes late to class and forgot his pencil.Jaemin seeing how cute the new guy is, didn't hesitate to lend him one.But then when Jeno returns it, there's bite marks.OrIn which Jeno has a habit of chewing stuff and Jaemin finds it adorable.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Soft JaemJen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Pencil

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit. Ngl

Jaemin sits in his seat in class besides a guy that he knew was named Jeonghan since the boy would usually get called out for sleeping in class– or well anywhere in school to be honest.

He listens as the teacher starts to give some instructions on what they'll be doing for today in math class. _Fuck math class, why the hell do we need to learn how to measure shit using our brains when there's literally tape measures and rulers? Teachers are demons._

He thinks as he watches their class president, Huang Renjun, grab the stack of quiz papers from their teacher, Mr. Kim, and snickers when the boy turns around in front of the class and rolls his eyes when Mr. Kim tells them "I'm so glad to have you Mr. Huang, everyone why can't you be nice like Renjun?" Placing his hands on his hips as he looks at the class.

Everyone shrugs their shoulders as they tried to keep their laughter in when Renjun gives them their papers and quietly mocks their teacher.

After he gives out everyone's quiz paper, he furrows his eyebrows as he walks towards Mr. Kim's table "uhm, sir?" He calls out cautiously seeing their teacher focus on some other papers from the section below theirs.

"yes Renjun?" He looks up as he flips to another page and rolls his eyes when he sees some doodles on the paper instead of the answers.

"there's an extra paper" the boy lifts his hand up to show the extra quiz paper to their teacher.

Mr. Kim looks at it and then looks at the class before counting the students that are present with his point finger, "Ah!" He exclaims as he looks at the class president who tilted his head in confusion.

"Thank you Renjun, I believe the new student is late today" he said as he takes the paper and places it on his desk

Renjun asked confused "huh? Isn't it a little unfair the new student has to answer the quiz as well when he's– I don't know? New?" 

Mr. Kim hums and chuckles as he takes his pen and starts checking some papers "well, Mr. Lee isn't really– dumb, he has learned this topic before in his old school and I think he'll do just fine" Renjun opens his mouth to speak but Mr. Kim continues

"Mr. Lee is a smart student, and if you are worried for his academics then there's really nothing to be worried about, he will ask for help when he needs it" he says reassuring his student.

Renjun nods and bows before going back to his seat and starts answering his paper like everyone else has. Jaemin, however, listened to the whole conversation about this new student, he thought that this Mr. Lee may not be as smart as their teacher has said. 

He thinks Mr. Kim was just telling a white lie to reassure their class president and so he would be left alone since he has been stressed these days.

Suddenly, the door opened quite harshly making Jaemin snap out of his day dream and looks at their classroom door where everyone's eyes are at. 

A head pokes out shyly, eyes checking the room as his black hair flops to one side and his glasses falling off to his nose. He blushes as he noticed everyone's eyes were on him and he mumbles something before standing up straight.

"U-uhm, am I in the right room?" The raven haired boy fiddles with his fingers as he blushes from embarrassment and mumbling more words to himself.

Mr. Kim smiles and places the papers away on his desk and stands up walking towards the shy boy, "Mr. Lee! It's great for you to join us" he says genuinely as he leads the boy to the front of the classroom.

The raven looks up at their teacher and starts to apologize "oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry sir! I-I woke up late because my mom said I was too tired and–and then the traffic was like crazy then I lost my ID, I almost tripped at the gate and th–" he starts rambling making hand gestures with wide eyes.

Mr. Kim laughs and pats his back "it's ok Mr. Lee, really" he smiles reassuringly "why don't you introduce yourself to the class and go to your seat so you can answer the same quiz paper as them, is that alright?"

The boy nods, his hair bouncing and his bangs falling over his eyes, he turns around to face the class and visibly gulps seeing the attention on him. He looks at the teacher and nods when the latter smiles reassuringly, gesturing his hands to go for it.

He plays with his fingers "h-hello everyone, My name is Lee Jeno" he pushes his glasses up as he scrunches his nose when it hits his eyes "I hope we can be friends, please take care of me" he smiles and ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑦 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑡.

His smile was beautiful, his eyes are smiling with his lips as it turns into crescents, his lips curls up beautifully as his cheeks are meeting near his eyes, and damn– those eyelashes are so thick and visible it looks like he has eyeliner on. Jeno was beautiful and Jaemin could stare at him all day.

Perhaps he should do it more often though as he smirks when Jeno meets his eyes and looks down blushing, his glasses falling again.

"Take a seat over there besides Dino" Mr. Kim points as Dino raises his hand smiling at the raven haired, Jeno nods and walks to his seat eyes still on him, he smiles shyly at Dino when the boy offers his hand for a handshake and Jaemin is already feeling jealous.

He wants Jeno to smile at him like he smiled when he introduced himself. He meets Jeno's eyes once again as the boy blushes and looks away when Dino taps his arm when Mr. Kim claps his hands twice to get everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone, I hope you all treat Jeno well and befriend him. I don't want trouble around here" he playfully glares pointing his two fingers on his eyes and to the class "Now back to answering" he said and hands Jeno the extra paper from before.

The students groan and mutters some words but continued doing their work anyways.

Jaemin finally started answering after spacing out for a few seconds, he was in activity 3 question number 7 when a hand tapped his shoulder. He was about to turn around and tell the person to fuck off because this question needs to show your fucking solution.

Then he sees the new boy's beautiful face and quickly shuts his mouth before scaring the raven haired away, "yes?" He asked politely as Jeno blushes.

"U-uhm, can I borrow a pencil?" He asked shyly and chews his lip nervously. Jaemin stares at it and licks his lips before gazing back to his eyes.

"Yeah sure, hold on" he turns back around hitting Jeonghan's head with his elbow, but the that didn't matter anyways because the boy was still in deep sleep. He grabs his pencil case and takes out a blue colored pencil before turning back to Jeno

He hands it out as Jeno smiles shyly taking it as their fingers brush against each other, Jaemin swore he felt electricity rush through his veins like in one of those shitty movies. "thank you" pretty smiley boy mutters

"Jaemin" the pink haired said as the boy looks at him abruptly tilting his head with doe eyes, shit he's adorable.

"Pardon?" Oh shit fuck, He's polite too! Ugh such a boyfriend material.

"Jaemin, my name's Na Jaemin" he offers a smile as Jeno smiles very brightly that Jaemin doesn't care if his eyes gets sore because this is truly a sight to see.

He winks at Jeno before turning back around bumping Jeonghan's head with his elbow again as he smirks satisfied when he saw Jeno blush even more.

Fuck if new kid isn't that smart, new kid is adorable.

After class Jaemin almost forgets his pencil he let Jeno borrow, he swings his back pack on his shoulder before feeling another tap on his other one where the strap wasn't there. He turns around and sees Jeno looking down blushing as he puts his hand out

"Thank you Jaemin" he said as Jaemin takes it and purposely places his palm against Jeno's longer than usual and smiles widely when Jeno avoids his gaze.

He looks at his pencil and noticed some bite marks on it. 

Oh– Oh. Jeno biting things as a habit? Fuck, Jaemin thinks he's having a cardiac arrest.

"Anytime Jen" he could see Jeno turning more red than before and the raven hair gasps a little at the nickname. Cute.

"Y-yeah" he stutters as Jaemin chuckles running his fingers through his pink hair brushing it back

"Hm, yeah" he smiles "see ya" he winks before walking to the canteen where his friends are waiting.

This has been like a routine for them now, Jeno tapping Jaemin's shoulder asking for a pencil

Jaemin flirting, winking and calling him nicknames, satisfied when the raven haired blushes

Jaemin almost forgetting his stupid ass pencil

Jeno reminding and thanking him for it

Jaemin taking it and admiring the pretty bite marks on his pencil

Jeno blushing when Jaemin waves goodbye and even kissed his forehead mumbling "cute" before walking away with a smug smile leaving Jeno squeal like a teenage girl– well technically yeah but y'know what I mean.

"This has been going on for almost three months now" Donghyuck complains munching on his doughnut.

"And?" Jaemin asked unbothered as he takes a bite of his pizza

"He's cute– adorable, really" the tanned boy continues as he slaps Jisung's hand away when the younger tried to grab his chocolate doughnut.

"I know that" Jaemin rolls his eyes at the obvious fact, Jeno is adorable. "What are you implying?" He asked raising a brow as Chenle slurps on his milkshake

"Ask him out dickhead" Jaemin almost chokes on his pizza as Donghyuck smiles like it was normal.

"Sorry what?" The latter rolls his eyes as Chenle takes a tissue and wipes his mouth.

"Ask him out" He repeats "you gotta do something" 

Jaemin sighs and sips on his coke "Jeno likes sprite more" he mutters

"Jaemin"

"I don't know hyuck, what if he doesn't like me romantically?" Donghyuck scoffs at him

"You're kidding right?" He glares when Jaemin opens his mouth to speak "he literally gets all nervous and starts blushing whenever you go near him, hell Jaemin I think he has more braincells than you because I think he's just waiting for you to man up you fucking pussy"

"Why me?" Jaemin asked 

"Do you want it to be someone else?" Jaemin quickly shakes head not liking the idea of Jeno in someone else's arms and doing cute couple shit "Then ask him out, we're all waiting" 

Chenle nods as Jisung joins in "Jeno hyung likes you, and you're going to be a lucky guy to have someone as sweet as him"

Jaemin thought for awhile, he does want Jeno to be his boyfriend so he could ask him out on dates, bring flowers, kiss him anytime, hug him by his small ass waist and– holy shit Jaemin's in love.

"Ok" nodding continuously "I'll ask him out" the others cheer as Donghyuck and Chenle scream 

"Fucking finally! Thank the Lord Jesus Na Jaemin pussies out!" Renjun, who was walking pass them, hits his science book on Donghyuck's head "ow!" The latter yelps "what about Chenle? He screamed too!"

The elder 'tsked' and walked away as Donghyuck looks at his figure offended

"Damn, cute class president just smacked me in the head" he mumbles and turns towards his friends who looked at him weirdly "me! He hit me! Not even Chenle!"

"Do you wanna go to the clinic?" Chenle asked 

"Are you kidding? Fuck no!" Donghyuck said smiling like an idiot "I'll keep this shit as a memory until he gets annoyed and screams at me"

"Why?" Jisung asked sipping his orange juice

"Duh" Donghyuck rolls his eyes like the idea was so fucking obvious "so I could shut him up" he smirks pointing to his mouth "with my lips"

They all grimaced in disgust

Jaemin walks up to Jeno's locker and quickly slips a note in before running off to somewhere.

Jeno, who comes out from the bathroom and needs to grab something, opens his locker and sees a blue note with a winky face a heart on it, he groans as he thought it was another guy or girl asking him to 'hang out' or 'tutor' them when it's clearly something else.

He opens it and sees a familiar writing

_"See me at the school garden after school, rooftop is filled with boys smoking weed, no need to bring anything else but your pretty self ;)_

_Wear your pretty smile ok? I like it when you smile_

_Hope to see you there, will be waiting for you Jen.♡_

_– love, Jaeminnie (aka your pencil provider) xoxo"_

He blushes and folds the note neatly before putting it in his pocket and grabs his English notebook proceeding to walking off to class with his cheeks flushed and heart beating.

Jeno goes to the said spot and sees a familiar figure standing there with a smile, he walks shyly towards the figure and smiles like what the note said.

"Hey" he said as the boy smiles widely at him

"Hey" the boy greets back, he has his other arm behind him seemingly holding something "Glad you could make it, especially with your pretty smile"

Jeno blushes and shifts his feet, he plays with his sleeves as he feels like peeing from nervousness.

"So..." The boy walks forward, their chests so close to touch each other as he beams at the nervous raven haired

"These are for you by the way" the pink haired said bringing his arm forward and revealing a bouquet of paper flowers.

Different colors of art paper and designs for the petals and pencils for the stem. Very familiar pencils.

He takes it shyly and examines the offer, noticing some familiar marks "are these–"

"Yep, those are my pencils you borrowed that you like to bite on in class" Jaemin answers for him beaming "no need to be worried though, I don't mind them"

He blushes both in embarrassment and how sweet Jaemin is, "thank you" he smiles as Jaemin takes a deep breath

"I want to ask you something" he says as Jeno picks at the art paper nodding, signaling him to continue.

"I like you– alot" he admits as Jeno blushes at his confession "and– I want to know if you would like to go on a date as– boyfriends?" He asked scratching his neck smiling nervously at him.

The raven haired blinks, and then smiles nodding hastily "yes" Jaemin widens his eyes "yes to both, boyfriend and a date" he smiles and wraps his arms around Jaemin's neck.

The pink haired snaps out of his daze and quickly hugs back finally getting to feel Jeno's small waist in his arms where it fits just so perfectly like it was made for him.

"Holy shit" he whispers smiling before they pulled away "you– wha– OH MY GOD YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND NOW!" He screams as Jeno laughs at him nodding at the obvious.

"Yep, I'm yours now" he smiles and kisses the boy's cheek who freezes and then smiles like he won a lottery– well kinda feels like it because he just fucking won Lee Jeno's heart.

"I can do couple shit with you!" He said and starts rambling "like go on bike rides, go to the park as boyfriends, holding hands, movie nights oh! And then w–" he gets interrupted with a pair of very soft plump lips against his.

He widens his eyes before fluttering them closed and pulls Jeno closer as their chests bumps against each other, he can feel everything of Jeno, like they're so close he could feel the boy's long ass lashes touch his cheeks.

They pull away as Jaemin stares at him oh so lovingly "wow" he breaths out "that was hot! Let's do that again!" Jeno giggles and Jaemin feels like he's in heaven as he sees butterflies flying over Jeno's head like halos.

"Hmm, what about that date? Babe?" He calls teasingly tracing his point finger on the pink boy's broad chest as Jaemin almost chokes.

Holy shit, Jeno calling him babe is like, one of the hottest and cutest thing he's heard, he wants to hear it more often.

He smirks "what about a trip to the bookstore and buy more pencils? Baby?" He winks as Jeno giggles and nods grabbing his hand leading them to the said place.

"I'd love that babe" he winks back and swings his hips side to side as Jaemin could only stare in amazement, that was sexy as fuck. 

"Hey, eyes up here" the latter ignores and slaps Jeno's ass licking his lips, the raven haired yelps but continues to walk and lets him be anyways. Because Jaemin owns him, Jaemin's his boyfriend, Jaemin's his.

And Jaemin, oh the things he dreams of doing to Jeno are coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated❤ let me know on how I did ^-^


End file.
